One Love, One Lifetime
by SilverArrow13
Summary: Erik, Christine, and Raoul have been reincarnated into the 21st century, but only Erik remembers his past life as the Phantom. Now the question is, will history repeat itself? E/C/R NOT OC/E.


**Cast**:

**Christine "Christy" de Chagny**- The newest ballerina with a superb voice that no one can ignore. A direct descendant of Christine, many people say they look just alike in everything except personality, for she is a bit more outspoken of her emotions than her Great-Great Grandmother

**Erik, the Phantom of the Opera**- The one, the only, the guy who is most likely to pun-jab Raoul, please welcome.... THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!

**Victor Raoul de Chagny**- Christy's cousin who is also a direct descendant of Raoul. Despite being cousins, he has affection for Christy that some describes as disturbing. Looks like his ancestor Raoul except for the fact that he displays his anger a bit more.

**Carly Giudicelli**- The self-proclaimed "diva" of the Opera and a descendant of Carlotta, meaning she inherent everything about her and she sings more horribly

**Miss Giry**- Looks a lot like her ancestor Madame Giry, and even has the same cane. Has a lot of characteristics inherent except being a bit more prone to hit someone with her cane

**Maggie Giry**- Miss Giry's daughter. Is like Meg Giry in every aspect except being a bit more naive

**Mister Richie Firmin**- Descendant of the original except being Andre's uncle

**Mister Gil Andre**- Firmin's nephew, also manager of the Opera

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor have I ever, written or directed the Phantom of the Opera. The characters of said book/play/movie does not belong to me either, no matter how much I want to own it. **_

_**NOTE! ****THIS IS NOT ERIK/OC! THIS IS ERIK/CHRISTINE! SO ANYONE HOPING FOR CHRISTINE BASHING, EXIT OUT NOW! PLEASE STAY IF YOU WANT TO READ ABOUT RAOUL GETTING PUNCHED IN THE NOSE THOUGH!**_

_**Author's note: Anyone who is wondering why this isn't Erik/OC, Christine and everyone else is just in another time period in different forms and is also being controlled by me to do what should have happened. Thank you for taking the time to read this explanation.**_

_"Christine singing"_

_**"Erik singing"**_

_**"**Erik and Christine singing"**  
**_

"Raoul singing"

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Paris, 1871**

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime"_

"Say the word and I will follow you…"

_"Share each day with me, each night, each morning…"_

The Phantom watched the boat containing his beloved and her lover float away, and with each word, his heart broke.

**_"You alone can make my heart take flight,"_ **softly sang the Phantom as he took a candle holder in hand.

**_"Its over now the Music of the night!"_** The Phantom smashed a mirror to pieces. He did the same to another mirror a few steps away. The Phantom uncovered a mirror behind a curtain, but when he hit it, the mirror broke and revealed a secret passageway. Erik, the Phantom of the Opera, the Angel of Music, took one last, longing glance in the direction of Christine. He then dropped the candle stick and went into the passageway. The curtain that hid the passageway was pulled down behind him, concealing it to eyes who don't search carefully. The crowd of people came down a few minutes after it happened, finding nothing but the Phantom's mask...

* * *

**Modern Day Paris, Opera Populaire**

"CHRISTINE! WHERE ARE YOU!" shouted a girl of 18. She wandered around the dusty auditorium looking for her friend. Sighing, she turned around to find that-

"Relax Maggie, I'm right here!" said another girl of 20. She was currently standing on the remnants of a stage. "Wow, can you believe that they are actually rebuilding this place? They sure have a lot of work on their hands."

"Christine, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you. Are you sure we can be here?" Maggie glanced behind, as if someone was suddenly going to jump out at them.

"Mag, your Mom said that we were, but only if we stay away from the 'dangerous equipment'." said Christine striking the pose that Ms. Giry had when telling the two girls that the only reason they were aloud in there was because they were part of the chorus/ballerinas.

"Very funny Christy," Maggie said, using Christine's nickname, "Can we go now?" Christine gave a little pout and said,

"Can I just sing _one_ song? You know, from the play _Le Fantome de L'Opera_? Please, please, please, please?" Christine gave her friend major puppy dog eyes, she knew that Mag couldn't resist it.

"Ok, ok, just _one_ song, and then we are leaving even if I have to drag you!" Mag gave a little laughed and sat on a dusty seat to watch Christine sing.

"Ok, should I do_ Angel of Music_? Or maybe _Think of Me_? Ooh, what about _Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again_?"

"Christy, just sing whatever pops into that head of yours!" Mag inwardly giggled at the frown on her friends face. Christine paused for a moment, thinking of what she should sing, when suddenly inspiration hit her.

"I know! I shall do_ The Phantom of the Opera_!" Mag gave a huge gasp and shook her head.

"But they say if a person should sing that on this stage, the Phantom shall kill them with his noose!"

"Mag, you worry too much, its just superstition that all the folks make up in their spare time."

"Christine-"

"I'm singing it and thats final." Mag gave a tiny sigh at Christine's hard headiness. _Sometimes, she can be so difficult_, she thought. "Ok, but if you suddenly find a noose around your head, don't say I didn't warn you!" she half-joked, still a bit worried something might happen.

"I'm positive that won't happen. Now, be prepared to hear the descendant of Christine Daae sing _The Phantom of the Opera_!" Christine cupped her hands around her mouth as if she was narrating off stage. She quickly cleared her voice, but the two girls were not aware that there was a pair of eyes watching their every movement, Christine in particular...

_"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came._

_That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name._

_And do I dream again? For now I find,_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there,_

_Inside my mind."_

Christine gave a little bow and Mag clapped, when all of a sudden, a deep, velvet voice boomed out of Box 5:_**  
**_

**_"Sing once again with me, our strange duet._**

**_My Power over you, grows stronger yet._**

**_And though you turn from me, to glance behind,_**

**_The Phantom of the Opera is there, _**

**_Inside your mind."_**

Christine glanced at Mag, who was frozen in her seat. Thinking quickly, she thought that if kept whoever was up there occupied, Mag could sneak up there to find out who he is! She gave Mag some hand signs that they made up when they were children and seldom used, signaling her to the plan she thought of. Mag, though she was scared, was curious too, and signed back that she will follow the plan. Christine quickly sang,

_"To those who seen your face, draw back in fear._

_I am the mask you wear,"_

**_"Its me they hear"_**

_"Your/My spirit and Your/My voice, in one combined,_

_The Phantom of the Opera is here/there, inside my/your mind."_

Just as the song finished, Mag jumped through the curtains at the entrance to Box 5. "What the?" Whoever was up here, had disappeared. "Christy," she called as she looked over the balcony, "He's gone. Do you- do you think that was the Phantom?" she asked nervously. Christine peered up at Box 5 and replied,

"Whoever he was, he had a great voice. But lets get the Heck out of here before something else happens!." Mag agreed and walked to the stage. The girls were just walking out of the entrance when they heard a sound beneath their feet, the sound of someone playing an organ...


End file.
